Routine
by little-kitty-Momo
Summary: For Joker, it is always the same routine. Yet he cannot help but love it. - rated T for blood and violence at the beginning. -


**Routine**

_One-shot**  
**_

_Pairing: JokerxAlice_**  
**

_A/N: Just a little something I came up with while watching the movie. White seems to be such a masochist with his smiley-pokerface.  
_

* * *

**.  
**

**.  
**

For Joker, it is always the same routine.

His smile never falters as countless hot metallic objects pierce through his chest, shoulders and other vital parts of body as yet another inmate finds his way out if the dark prison cell. The redhead can't help it, really, it is not his job to prevent this from happening nor does he feel like it. Of course Joker certainly prefers more obedient prisoners, unfortunately and to his greatest displeasure, he can't do much about this issue.

But it appears that today's routine will be slightly more pleasant, to Joker's inner delight.

First, it is horror which he clearly reads on her heart-shaped face as she witnesses the scene. His ruby eye meets her azure orbs for a second, before his legs give in. The familiar red liquid moistens his back as the said part of body meets the cold floor.

_To not be able to get killed and disappear is one of the reasons why people fear him. Yet, she keeps coming back.  
_

Faster than his brain allows him to think, she is by his side, looming above his frame and not in the slightest disgusted by the red pool of crimson liquid spreading around. Her hands tremble, he notices it at once, when she tries to lift him from the ground._ It is no use, though, you silly girl, _he wants to tell her. But this time he stays silent and chooses to look at her face, filled with worry and pain.

The red eyed circus master has already experienced this growing numbness of his limbs so many times. He slowly lifts his hand and intently watches its palm as the red liquid gradually soaks it wet.

Gently, he rubs his thumb across her smooth cheek, leaving a trail of blood, his blood, on her porcelain face_. _

_She doesn't seem to care, this strange girl who calls out to him so clearly._

The circus master is drawn to her and he cannot help it.

But of course he doesn't mind. Not if it is this azure eyed girl who chants unconsciously her alluring song to him.

She is an enigma, a wonderful puzzle, something he could never get tired of.

Why does she care so much about others? Why does she not fear neither him, nor that incubus, nor anybody? Why does she make him feel like she is supposed to be the only person he should care for?

_Finally, the most important question._

"_Why do you cry, Alice?"_

Her pink lips stay pressed against each other, yet her grip tightens as he succeeds to get the words out of his mouth.

It is always such a beautiful sight. His blood stains her pristine clothes. Hell, even the thought of a part of him clinging to his foreigner brings him great pleasure. The wide smile never leaves the redhead's face as he takes in her features.

Her beautiful eyes are hidden from his view by her brown locks but the ringleader can tell that she is upset. He frowns slightly. He should be ashamed of himself, is it not his job to create a smile upon her lovely face?

_No_, Joker answers himself, _even if it's this once, I want to enjoy this marvellous expression she makes. _

_She is sad because he is hurt.  
_

When the redhead first discovered her interesting reaction towards _this,_ he could barely believe his eyes. It was such a wonderful sight, he would have never guessed that it would fill him to the brim with satisfaction.

_Alice cries because of me._

_.  
_

_And so this mad obsession has begun.  
_

_.  
_

To Joker's disappointment, his vision slowly blurs and darkens taking the chance to watch the warm droplets leave her body.

Even so, the redhead can still feel them as they slide down her cheeks and drop upon his weakening body. In this very moment, he feels like there couldn't be anything better or sweeter than her cosy body warmth, her reassuring, delicious scent when her chest is pressed so close to his dying body. With the last strength within his body, he inhales her unique aroma, welcomes it to fill his whole being and lets it linger in the back of his mind. He could almost describe the feeling as pure euphoria.

But Joker is no masochist. Well, maybe just a little. It is so nice to be embraced closely, to see the shining tears at the corner of those lovely azure orbs. Her lovely face, tormented with fear, was sometimes the only thing which gave him pleasure to be in this world. He will be scolded when he is back. But who cares? As long as she will be there.

To be wanted to be there at all, if only it was just this one person.

.

_It is too bad that even the feel of her body is slowly fading away as he comes closer to the all familiar dark edge where nothing is behind._

_.  
_

_However, he will not be allowed to stay there for too long and for once, the red eyed ringleader is glad.  
_

_.  
_

Joker will never tell her how much he enjoys her face when he comes back.

How much he likes it when she presses her slim body against his as if to make sure he was there, for real. Her warmth would, in return, give his clock a reason to tick slightly faster, accelerate his breath against his will. He will probably say something like:

_"Silly girl, did you really believe I was gone?" _

Yet his heart would hope that she will never get used to this.

_Never. _

_.  
_

_.  
_

_Finally, he lets his mind drop into the black nothingness to speed up the silly process of dying.  
_

_.  
_

_As always, he can't wait to see his Alice again.  
_

_Joker cannot help but think about just how much he loves this silly routine.  
_

* * *

_/END  
_

_.  
_

_.  
_

_A/N(2): Since it is Joker we're speaking of here, he technically does not die. So I don't think it is necessary to put a warning like "character death" in the description. I'm sorry if you were still disappointed after reading this. The title may be misleading... I had another idea for this one but in involves his circus performance. I'm still not sure whether it's worth writing or not since it's more like a drabble. Thank you for reading this far, have a good day~  
_


End file.
